


Tea

by EllaluXO



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Swearing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaluXO/pseuds/EllaluXO
Summary: Nina has a shitty boyfriend and a life long best friend. Nina and her best friend have a fight and true feelings reveal the Nina's best friend is in love with her. Nina doesn't know how to handle it.
Kudos: 1





	Tea

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work. It's not a fan fiction I just wanted to let out some creative energy whilst in this apocalyptic quarantine. If your here reading this then thank you! As a pre reading warning, Im imaging this scene in the middle of a story. I might begin to write the whole story but who knows? I'll just see what happens. Im honestly not expecting anyone to read whatever you wanna call this but thanks for stopping by. Hope you enjoy.

“Hey, can we talk?”

“Sure. Hold on,” There were a series of clicks as she opened the door wider, “come in”

“It's a lot different since the last time i was here”

“I just needed a change I guess”

“Oh cool”

“Yeah. Not to be rude but why are you here?”

“Right, I wanted to talk about us, i mean not us but, you know, um us”

“About how you’ve been a bit of a bitch lately? Because we need to talk about that”

“Listen I know I've been off lately and it's totally my mistake. We've been friends for a long time but recently, I-i don't know i guess i've just forgotten? I don't know what to say. I miss you, I miss you bad. I need you here with me. I want to be near you all the time. You’re all that i think about and all that i want. I never ask for anything but just this once i want you. I want you to want me. Fuck him, how many times are you gonna let him do this shit. Over and over and over. Every time he fucks you over I'm the person that supports you. I'm always here and no matter what you say I always will be but why can’t you see that I could give you so much more. So much more than what he gives you. Everyday I have loved you and stood by you. I'm there to make you tea and sit with you. I'm there to talk about nothing and everything at the same time. I'm there. Im there and thats the whole fucking point of caring about someone. He is never there. He's never there when you cry or laugh or smile and yell or anything you do. I'm always there for you. So why can you just be with me? Leave him for me. I will give you my everything and all that I can offer that is better than him. Because I love you. I have always loved you. All you gotta do is say yes. Just let me love you. Please.”

“I can’t”

“What do you mean you can’t? This isn't really a ‘can’t’ situation, this is more like a ‘yes or no’ situation”

“I just can’t”

“Why?”

“I don’t know”

“What do mean you don’t know”

“It means I don’t know”

“For fuck’s sake just give me something! You can’t leave me in the dark after i just poured half of my fucking heart out”

“You don’t get it. You’ll never get it. I just can’t.”

“Do you really think that little of me that you can’t even give me a reason”

“That’s not what it is”

“Oh yeah? What is it? Because you're giving me no insight into this shitty situation”

“Can you just back off? Im stressed the fuck out because of everything! My whole life is a fucking rollercoaster and i just want one break. So just give me a break!”

“If you stay with him you’ll never get a break. Your life isnt the rollercoaster, it’s him. Wake up and see that. That’s all i’ve ever tried to tell you.”

“Fuck, can you just shut up about him? You have a life too so can you stop trying to meddle with mine? Just leave me the fuck alone. You may hate your fucking life and your parents, your job, your degree and yourself but dont bring that shit onto me. You have a shit life? Boo-fucking-hoo everyone goes through shit. You’re not special. Looking out for me was all your idea, I never asked you to do that. I never wanted you to do any of this shit anyway.”

“You know what? Fine. Sit here and rot in your shitty, toxic relationship. Let him break you over and over until you can’t put yourself together. Push away everyone that shows you the slightest bit of kindness. Watch yourself break. I don’t care anymore. So much of my life has been spent caring about you but now I see that all that time was wasted. Because you’re just like him. A shitty fucking person and all shitty people end up the same. Alone.”

And just like that, she left. She didn’t slam the door or throw his stuff out the window. She didn’t cause a scene or make a mess. She just left. Even after spilling her heart all over the floor and fighting with Nina, she didn’t even cry. Just the truth of her words and the heat of her anger. Then the absence of her. The moment she walked out that door Nina missed her. She wanted to run after her and tell her she missed her and she was sorry but Nina couldn’t move. Her legs gave underneath her and she fell to the floor in a cascade of shock. Then the tears came and my Nina’s whole heart and soul ached with her absence. In that moment, as Nina sat crumpled on the floor crying over the girl who poured her heart out to her, she knew she never wanted anything more than tea and the girl she's in love with.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it?!? Wow thank you!!! It's messy I know but let me know in the comments what you think,,, or don't I don't really care. Thanks anyway!


End file.
